You and I
by Valkyria Raven
Summary: Songfic. Sidefic to 'Hurt'. Told by Yami's POV. Puzzleshipping.


Valkyria: Hey people. I'm back. Thankfully I managed to save my poor laptop from the virus but my cousin will never be allowed near it ever again. Anyway. I am trying to type the things I lost as fast as I can. I have them handwritten so it will take a while. My other stories will be updated in the next two to three days. Don't worry.

This songfic is a side fic to _Hurt_ and it is from Yami's POV.

* * *

I was watching the full moon from my place on the balcony. Another day had come and gone. Another day without you. It's a bit ironic I guess. Everyone thought that after the Ceremonial Duel my spirit would return to the Afterlife and I would be happy. The truth is that I am not happy. I am anything but that.

People would often think that since I am a great Pharaoh I would be happy since I have everything I want. The point is I don't have everything. I don't have you by my side.

I don't see you beautiful smile every day. I don't see your beautiful eyes sparkle with happiness. For me a life without you is an empty life.

I can tell that everyone is worried. My parents, my elder brother, his husband, my friends, everyone. However I can't help the way I feel about it. I want you in my arms. I want to hold you. I want to show you my love.

I am watching the full moon. It reminds me a lot of you. Pale, shinning and beautiful. As I am watching a song comes to my mind. A song I heard the day before our duel. A song that I knew would forever remind me of you.

_**You and I  
Hold me tight  
You and I  
Gotta fight  
You and I  
Side by side  
You and I  
Say good-bye  
You and I  
Feels so right  
You and I  
Holding tight  
You and I  
Side by side  
You and I  
For the rest of  
our lives**_

This is what I wanted for us aibou. To always be together. To fight together as we always did. To face every challenge together. All I wanted is to hold you close and feel your skin against mine. However all of these things now cannot be done. All because we said goodbye that day.

_**Every night  
We're all alone  
Every night  
My only hope  
Is the light  
that's  
shining from  
inside you  
Cause you believe  
In what we are  
You believe  
In what we'll be  
Give me strength  
So I can stand  
beside you**_

I can still remember all these nights that we stayed up just talking. In the beginning it was just me comforting you, easing your fears about what was to come. Then you would go to sleep and I was still there watching you. Besides how could I not to? You are my light.

When you solved the Puzzle I felt such warmth that I had never felt before. When you solved it, I saw the light your soul was radiating and I was instantly drowned to it.

_**Every night  
We're all alone  
Every night  
My only hope  
Is the light  
that's  
shining from  
inside you  
Cause you believe  
In what we are  
You believe  
In what we'll be  
Give me strength  
So I can stand  
beside you  
**_Ever since I swore to protect you. I failed many times to my duty. However you still forgave me. You still believed in me. In us. That was what gave me the strength to go on.

_**No truths to confirm  
No lies to deny  
Too hopeless to care  
We're too  
scared to cry**_

I cannot forget our last night together. We made love that night and then we simply stayed in our bed, wrapped in each other's embrace. We simply enjoyed each others presence, knowing that this was our last night together.

There was nothing that we could say to each other to sooth our pain. We knew what was to come. I wanted to cry and tell you that I didn't want to leave and I know that you wanted to the same. However none of us shed any tears that night. Both of us knew that tears would only mare our last memory of being in each other's arms. So we simply laid there, enjoying each others presence and waiting for the inevitable.

_**You and I  
Hold me tight  
You and I  
Gotta fight  
You and I  
Side by side  
You and I  
Say good-bye  
You and I  
Feels so right  
You and I  
Holding tight  
You and I**_

_**side by side**_

_**You and I  
For the rest of  
our lives**__**  
**_I remember everything from the moment you solved the Puzzle till the day we parted. I cherish every memory of us together. Whether bad or good. The memories that I cherish most are those from our last night together. I remember the look in your eyes. Full of love and pain. I tried to take the pain.

I managed to do that for a while. I let us both been drowned in our lust and passion. For those moments we forgot the fateful duel we had to participate. However our happiness was short lived. When we regained our breaths we remembered where we were. We hold each other tightly and closely. I remember you asking me to hold you …. and never let you go. I did that. However morning came too early. Our duel came. ___**Just a side  
To an  
anguished  
street  
Criticized  
For what we believe  
If we hide  
Maybe we can  
make it  
through this  
Is it fair  
To be burned away?  
Is it fair  
That we live  
this way?  
Victimized  
For a life we  
didn't ask for  
**_

It is so unfair. Neither of us asked for any of this. All we wanted was to be in each other's arms. We never had the chance. We always had a battle to give and just when things were starting to calm down another battle come. Just when we finally defeated the source of all evil we had to get separated. We had to duel and I lost. Thus forcing me to leave you.

_**No truths to confirm  
No lies to deny  
Too hopeless to care  
We're to  
scared to cry**_**  
Feels so right  
**_**You and I  
Holding tight  
You and I  
Side by side  
You and I  
For the rest of  
our lives**_

You and I  
Hold me tight  
You and I  
Gotta fight  
You and I  
Side by side  
You and I  
Say good-bye  
You and I

I miss you my aibou, my love. That's all I can say.

Normal POV.

As the final notes fell from Yami's lips he went to his bed and fell into a restless sleep. Little did he know that someone had heard his song and knew of his pain.

* * *

Valkyria: this is a sad fic. I cried when I wrote it. The inspiration came from watching an AMV called ''You and I – Yami and Yugi'' by YamiRisa. See it on YouTube. It is great. Anyway. The last part will be coming soon. If you want it be kind enough to leave a review. Please!_**  
**_


End file.
